Promise
by DarrenAtTheDisco
Summary: "Meet me at 5. My trailer." When Chris receives a text from Darren, he thinks the worst. But Fortunately, it's far more than he could ever imagine. This is a little CrissColfer fic I wrote based on Chris' tweet about wanting a ring, so here ya go :D


__Meet me at 5. My trailer.__

When Chris received the text from Darren he couldn't help but feel a sense of excitement. Sure, they always hung out in between takes, but this seemed different. The fact that Darren's text was just…so curt struck something within Chris, so he couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

Once he arrived at Darren's trailer, Chris stopped right outside the door, pausing mid knock.

What if Darren was breaking up with him?

Chris had always been the type of guy who jumped to the worst case scenario, yet at this very moment it seemed like a plausible situation.

Did he do something wrong?

They had been dating for a while and finally Chris was comfortable with the whole 'I-get-to-wake-up-next-to-Darren-every-morning' situation. Would this be the end of Chris' happiness?

Pulling himself out of the abyss of negativity, Chris knocked. It only took a few moments for Darren to open up the door and there he was, in his all-perfect glory.

His hair was a little awry, suggesting he had probably taken a shower not 10 minutes ago, while still managing to look perfectly styled. Everything about Darren was perfect in Chris' mind, but he just looked extra perfect today for some reason.

"Are you gonna come in or just stand there?" Darren laughed, extending his hand.

Chris smiled and took Darren's hand, following him into the cramped space that was Darren's trailer.

"So, why did you want to meet up?" Chris questioned before taking a seat on the fold up chair next to him.

Darren turned around from where he had been situated in front of a cupboard, curiosity crossing his features as he looked at Chris.

"Hey, maybe I just wanted to hang out, chill a little with my boyfriend. Do I need another reason?" Darren joked and stuck his tongue out.

Chris knew for a fact that Darren was evading something. He always did this when he wanted to avoid talking or doing something. Now Chris couldn't suppress the curiosity welling up inside of him.

Chris just had to shot a look of annoyance in Darren's direction before he "convinced" Darren to come clean.

Darren sighed a little before saying, " OK, I wanted to talk to you about something very, very __important__."

Oh God, Chris thought. His worst nightmare was unfolding before him and he had to stop it before it was too late.

"Please, tell me you're not breaking up with me…" Chris couldn't suppress the sorrow that overtook his voice.

Without a moment of hesitation, Darren crossed the small floor space between him and Chris, pulled Chris to his feet, only to clutch him to his chest.

Darren squeezed Chris against him and asked in a panic stricken voice, "Baby, why would you think I was breaking up with you?" He pulled away a little so he could look into Chris' eyes. "I can't possibly muster up the ability to break up with you! You're so amazing, Chris. You make waking up everyday a thrill because I get to be with _you _and call you _mine. _I love you so much, which is why I asked you to come here today." Darren spoke with such sincerity that it filled Chris to the brim with elation, but he couldn't help but question why would he dare to think that Darren would break up with him? Darren couldn't possibly break his heart (at least not on purpose) and he knew that, yet he felt a little apprehensive. If Darren wasn't breaking up with him, it could still be the worst day of his life.

But it wasn't.

Darren pulled completely away, only to drop to one knee, his left to be exact.

_Oh God_, Chris thought for a second time that day. Was Darren about to do what he thought he was going to do?

From his crouched stance, Darren looked up to Chris and took his hand.

"Chris, I know what this looks like and it makes me sad to say that it's not. But it's the next best thing." When he finished, Darren reached into his right pocket and pulled out a box.

"B-but, if it's not what I think this is, then w-why are you on your knee…and why are you p-pulling out a box…" Chris stammered. His stomach filled up with metaphorical butterflies and he swore his palms were producing bucket loads of sweat.

Darren answered by opening the box and pushing it up to Chris' chest. "Look at it," was all he said.

Chris accepting the box and brought it closer to his face. Nestled inside the velvety inside of the box sat a silver band. It looked plain and Chris made a questioning face at the fact that it just appeared to be a regular ring.

Sensing Chris' questioning, Darren said, "Look on the inside."

Following his directions, Chris picked up the ring and peered at the inside of the silver band.

There was an inscription on the inside and once he read it, he couldn't help but cry.

On the inside of the ring was the simple quote __Until my dying day.__

If his assumption was correct, then this was from the song _Come What May. The s_imple line of "Until my dying day" held much more that it appeared.

Meanwhile, Darren who still perched upon his knee, finally spoke up, "I wanted to put: _Come what may, I will love you until my dying day_, but that would be too long." He laughed a little, then continued, "It's supposed to represent the undying love I feel for you, Chris. I know how much you wanted to have a ring, so I thought that a promise ring was befitting. One day I'll ask you to marry me or visa versa, but for now I want you to have this ring and remember that I'll always love you, no matter what. Even if we're no longer together."

By the time Darren finished, Chris sank to his knees and kissed Darren with so much force that it nearly knocked the wind out of Darren.

"It's perfect, Dare." He said in between kisses, "It's perfect and I feel the same way. I could never stop loving you or caring about you!"

Darren's eyes fill to the brim with tears that threatened to breach at any moment. "I'm glad you liked it. You should put it on."

Not a moment later, Chris had the ring on his right ring finger.

Darren's face could only be described as priceless as he looked upon the ring. An expression full of so much love.

"I can't say this enough; it's perfect." Chris gushed.

Darren smiled widely and said, "Well, I'm glad you like it because I like you and couldn't help but put a ring on it."

"Oh, Dare. you're such a goober." Chris laughed.


End file.
